


Making Out

by KennaM



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: companion!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets them shot at and the TARDIS saves the day. Just an average day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

The Doctor shouted at Chloe to shut the door, but she already had, and she bit back a retort because she didn’t want to start a shouting match. Being shot at was stressful enough. She leaned against the door to catch her breath while the Doctor furiously turned levers and spun dials around the TARDIS console. The machine jolted a bit as it took off.

“What was that?” Chloe, trying to emphasize how done she was with all of this in her tone alone.

“The TARDIS is still under fire,” the Doctor explained, then putting a calming hand on the center column as if patting the TARDIS’ head. “We’ll be out of here soon, though, somewhere less hot where the natives are more friendly.”

“Good,” Chloe said, “but I thought that was the plan to begin with.”

The Doctor didn’t respond. The TARDIS landed with a bit of a thump, and after taking a deep breath, Chloe opened the TARDIS doors. She shut them quickly.

“Oh,” the Doctor said, looking at his monitors. “Definitely less hot.”

“Is that the south pole out there?” Chloe asked.

“No,” the Doctor hesitated, “it’s Koorharn. But the people are friendly enough so it seems like we made out well enough,” he added, smiling at the TARDIS central column.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my [tumblr](http://pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/48025704149/30-day-otp-writing-challenge-day-12-making-out)


End file.
